Say it
by ohsillymelly
Summary: Guilt leads Will to her office in dark hours, and a massage leads to.. something more. My first ever English fic with proper adult content. Spoilers: 04x11 The Depths


"_You can't get close to anybody because you're just going to lose them, right?"_

"_Imagine having one lifetime to do everything that matters to __**you**__."_

"_I only get one set of days.. You think you need to appreciate what it means if I give them all to __**you**__?"_

To her.. _To her?_ Helen Magnus massaged her temples and sighed, but the echoes of his words kept replaying on her head like a broken record. He'd said 'to you', not 'to Sanctuary' or 'to Sanctuary and you'. His words weighed heavy on her shoulders. She furrowed her brows and let out another sigh.

Will Zimmerman couldn't sleep. He'd zoned out for a couple of hours, but woken up covered in sweat and his heart trying to beat the hell out of his chest. He stared in to the darkness, beating himself in guilt. He never wanted to hurt her, never, but regardless, some things just needed to be said. Magnus hadn't hired him to agree to disagree, but the way he had brought everything up had been childish, he could admit that. Carefully, Will unwired himself of the IV and stood up. He knew there was NO WAY he could sleep when things felt so out of place. Will was frustrated, annoyed even. Why had he been so stupid and let her leave the room earlier in the first place? He'd been stupid and stubborn and the situation bothered him more than words could say. He definitely couldn't go back to sleep, no. He needed to talk to Magnus and he needed to do it now before she got herself even more distant from him. And of that thought his eyes grew large in the shadows and determined expression took place on his face as he walked out of the room. He ignored the pain on the wound, it wasn't bad enough to keep himself of trying to set things straight. The liquid Aztec cocaine was still miraculous even in small doses. _I need to make things right!_

It didn't take long for Will to find his boss from her office. He took a deep breath, not bothering to knock, and the sight that met his eyes left him momentarily breathless. Even with the bruises on her face, curls all tangled and tousled and clothes rumpled she was beautiful. Will couldn't think of any woman more beautiful for their years than Magnus. She was rubbing her temples as if she had a headache and Will walked closer. She hadn't noticed him yet, and when he laid his hands on her shoulders, she startled.

"Will!"

"What on earth are you doing up? You sh.."

"I should be resting? No." His voice was sharp and determined. He felt her body tense under his palms and his lips formed a tight line as he started to massage her.

"I can't sleep."

She tensed even more, but since she didn't try to shake his hands off, Will kept massaging her shoulders in circle motions.

"If you are in pain I could give you something to help you sleep." Her words were spoken gently, but her body remained tense. He ran his thumbs from her shoulders down to under her shoulder blades and sank his thumbs in. Will could feel the shivers that ran down her spine from the sensation he gave her, and he smiled a little.

Minutes ticked away and his hands kept working the muscles and knots. If he could make her feel at least a little bit better after he'd been such a stubborn ass, he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away.

"Will, did you hear me?"

She tried to shrug his hands off, but since there wasn't much effort in the attempt, Will chose to ignore it. He was here to apologize after all. And if he could help it with a massage, then be it.

"I heard you, Helen."

His fingers slowly and lightly trailed up to her neck and below ears. Gently, his index fingers pressed against the skin, earning him a deep, pleased sigh from her. The air in the room was starting to feel heavy and the tension he was releasing from her body was building up in the air. Will licked his lips, trying to focus on the reason he had came here to begin with. He swallowed.

"I came to apologize." He let his index fingers run up and down her neck barely touching the skin that responded with goose bumps. He couldn't help it, but the thought of giving her such pleasure made him feel a little warm inside. He liked pleasing her. Will swallowed again. Why was it that the thought just suddenly popped into his mind? And why was the air suddenly so dry?

"Not because of what I said wasn't what I think you needed to hear."

Now she tried to shrug his hands off with more effort this time. Will lowered his hands back to her shoulders and gripped tightly to hold her in place. His mind trailed off into all the possible ways of pleasing her. _Stop it now! _But it was of no use. And it wasn't like his traitorous mind hadn't thought about it before… _Stop. Right now. You came here for a reason! _Will noticed his palms were suddenly sweaty and he quickly let his hands fall down.

"I'm sorry for bringing it all up in a jack ass manner. It was childish and rude and inconsiderate of me and I am sorry Magnus."

Now it was said. He turned her chair around to meet her eyes.

She was suddenly staring at the crotch of his pants. Helen blinked, trying to gather her thoughts into something that made sense. Damn the man, massage and his hands! She bit her lower lip and sunk deeper in the chair, trying to get her some space. Her heart was all of a sudden beating faster and her body felt warm.

"I.."

The words died in his throat when she locked her eyes on his. Blue met blue, blazing. She was now breathing faster, chest moving up and down. What had he said again? She shook her head in an attempt to focus.

"Will."

"I.. Should I leave now?"

Did she want him to leave? _'You can't get close to anybody because you're just going to lose them, right?' _Helen stood up, her eyes never leaving his. No, she wanted him to stay. She would prove him wrong.

"No." And she said it knowing the risks and the consequences. _'Imagine having one lifetime to do everything that matters __**to you**__.' _Her whole body was tensed now, in an open challenge and invitation.

"Please. Stay." He wasn't her protégé anymore, why hold back? She wanted to taste the passion and for once be oblivious to all else but flesh and desire.

Will cupped her face and kissed her, logic and reason all forgotten. He tasted her, inhaled his lungs full of her. Her flavor and scent.. Had he ever tasted anything so damn good? For a moment, everything around him spun wildly. Was this a good idea? Did it matter if it wasn't? He kissed her again, roughly this time. Sliding his tongue in her mouth, his hands wandered a little lower on her neck, adorning the delicate skin on her collarbones. A low moan escaped her lips as she swung her head, revealing her neck to him. He sucked in the skin below her ear, pulling her closer.

When he pulled her closer and she could feel his erection against her, she let out another moan and gripped his ass, rubbing herself against him.

"Will…" Helen let her hands slide under his gray shirt; she wanted skin on skin. Needed it. Want. Need… All the same. She backed Will against the wall and lifted his shirt off his body until it was a mess on the floor. Helen stared at his bare torso for a while in silent respect. It wasn't just his mind he had offered for the work, but his body as well and it bore a scar and another as a reminder. She leaned forward and sucked the scar that was right above his left nipple. She nipped the skin with her teeth and quite enjoyed Will's low groan. Her tongue left behind a wet trail as she sucked on another scar.

"Jesus.. Magnus!"

"Helen." Her voice was husky, yet the demand was clear as ice. She needed more skin. A whole lot more skin. Now. Her hands quickly had Will's colleges on his ankles and she was just about to get rid of the remaining, annoying piece of fabric when he grabbed her wrists.

God, the woman drove him absolutely mad! He wanted nothing more than to get rid of the clothing, but he wasn't going to play it out by her rules alone. Will grabbed her wrists, pulling her back up. Her eyes were fueling, flaming, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. She was breathing fast and uneven, he felt that as he slowly unbuttoned the gray cardigan, never leaving her eyes. Finally, he slid the clothing off her shoulders. He then nibbled her left breast through the remaining fabrics and her body leaned forward in response. Fingers found their way on the zipper of her skirt, letting the skirt slide down to her hips, and then his fingers trailed under the black top, giving him a preview of the divine secrets that lay beneath.

Will's fingers played on her stomach that was soft and firm and warm to his touch, drew circles around her navel. She was squirming a little, biting her lower lip, eyes foggy. He studied her expression with pleasure and his fingers found their way on her injured ribs. Gently, he caressed the gaps between the rib bones as his other hand pulled the top higher. He bent down and repeated with lips what his fingers had started. Her hair fell back and chest bent forward and he licked the skin. Tasting the salt of her skin, he licked the delicate area on her ribs over and over again. He wasn't in hurry. Then, all of a sudden, his free hand snuck between her thighs and touched her where the fire burnt, rubbing her gently through the fabric that he was pleased to find moist. It was all that was needed for her knees to tremble and voice to moan his name. He took in her weight and lifted her on the office desk.

He fastened the rest of the zipper, sliding the skirt off her as her nails dug in his shoulders sending jolts of pain mixed to pleasure down his spine. Will stared at her feet that were strong and rounded with perfection for a while before his eyes wandered back to her eyes. His lips met hers almost violently and she responded in same manner, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Helen bit on Will's lower lip and rubbed her lower body against his groin. That earned her hustled breathing from Will and her black top was gone. How admiringly he looked at her, before placing his head on her chest. It had been far too long since she'd last been held like this; with both passion and caring. Sliding her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, she ran her nails on his thighs, scraping the skin as she pulled the fabric down to his knees. He groaned loudly when Helen finally wrapped her hand around his cock and jerked it slowly, teasing. She pressed her head on his stomach and licked the sensitive area just below his navel. Then, just as slowly, her tongue left a hot trail behind and she finally licked the full length of him as her fingers massaged his testicles. She sucked in the tip of his length, then letting her teeth gently nip the skin as she pulled back. She repeated the action, and each time his abdomen tensed. Helen added pressure to the motion with her lips as she took his length in again, swirling her tongue all around.

"Helen." He pulled her up, and with one swift move, the black lace that was her underwear was gone. Will pressed his hard length against Helen's folds and stroked, almost lazily. It sent jolts of electric currents trough her body and she moaned. She tried to get his length in by squeezing him closer, but that only had him pull back. Helen hissed, frustrated.

He stepped out of his boxers and admired the sight that was Helen Magnus in all her glory and frustration and he smiled a little smugly as his fingers unclasped the bra. Then, he took his time to admire her figure. Perfect, round curves, strong muscles, long limbs. His hands reached to her hair, releasing the chestnut curls from the pin. Her breasts were moving swiftly up and down, and she was slightly flushed. He could stare her forever like this.. Well, almost forever.

"You are beautiful." He said with rasp tone and bent forward to kiss her softly. She responded aggressively, trying to squeeze him closer again.

"Partners." He repeated through gritted teeth, his fingers playing with her nipples, tugging them.

"Say it."

He took in whatever breast could fill his mouth and nibbled on it. She was panting and wriggling against him, her wetness against his cock. He guided two of his fingers in, twisting them into a C shape. Exploring the walls of her, he was still paying attention to his breasts, tongue now running circles around her nipples.

"Will.. I need… now!"

He slid in third finger.

"Say it Helen."

"Partners, Will.. Partners!"

He grinned, self-satisfied, pulled out his fingers and licked them clean as she watched him, her eyes burning. Then he gripped his hands on her hips and thrust himself inside of her with one almost violent move. Allowing her to adjust to his size, he breathed in. How amazing she felt; all tight, hot and silky around him. Will groaned and as he started thrusting, he didn't hold back. Helen wasn't fragile, and he knew that. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her fingers clawing his back, her sobs of his name with each thrust. Perfection. He pulled his lips to hers, snuck a finger between them, rubbing her clit.. And she came loud, her muscles clenching around him as she sobbed his name. Will let out a hiss against her lips, holding her still as waves of pleasure pierced her body thoroughly. Once she relaxed against him, Will thrust in again, locking her head between his palms.

"Look at me Helen."

She opened her eyes, and hazily stared into his blues as he shoved himself in her one last time, emptying himself inside of her.

He leaned on her, trying to steady his breathing. Lazily, he played with her curls and just stared into those damn blue eyes.

"Perfection", he whispered tiredly, wiping away the sweaty locks on her forehead before kissing it gently.

"Perfection." She repeated his words and held him close. _Absolute perfection…_


End file.
